The Truth of My Past
by FrostPhantom14
Summary: This is kind of a rewrite of, "The Future" but Mist is 14 and for now she thinks Vlad is her dad, but soon finds out that she is the. Kratts younger sister, no pairings, at least I don't think there will be, maybe a little Caviva, and some maybe awkward moments with Mist and Danny, R&R!
1. the lie

Hi, this is kind of a rewrite of, "The Future" but this is when Mist finds out that she isn't Vlad's daughter but is in fact the Kratts little sister, and she is 14, hope u enjoy!

I do not own Wild Kratts or Danny Phantom, just Mist.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooollooooookoooooooo

At theTortuga the Kratts were doing some cleaning, Koki and Jimmy were working on the control room, Martin and Aviva were working on the garage, and Chris was working on his a Martin's room, while Chris was cleaning he came across a box, it read, "memeries" wanting to know what memeries were in the box he opened it, he found plenty of pictures of Martin and him as kids but then he seen one that really caught his eye, so he picked it out of the box and seen it was Martin and him but Martin was holding a baby, Chris wondered why he was, he flipped the picture over and seen three names his and Martin's of course but apparently the baby's was Mist,_  
_

Chris- Mist? Why does that sound so familiar?

*flashback*

Mrs. Kratt - welcome home Mist

Chris- you named her Mist.

Mrs. Kratt- ya, since she has Misty blue eyes

Martin- may I hold her Mom?

Mrs. Kratt- how else am I going to get a picture of all my kids *hands Mist to Martin*

Chris- *whispers* welcome to the family Mist...

*end of flashback*

Chris- Mist... *tears start falling* oh Mist! *drops the picture, puts his head in his hands, starts fully crying*

In the garage, Martin paused.

Aviva- Martin? Everything ok?

Martin- either I'm hearing things or, Chris is crying.

Aviva- why would Chris be crying?

Martin- I don't know but I'm gonna find out *ran to Chris*

Aviva- *ran after Martin*

They arrived Aviva opened the door and sure enough Chris was on the floor crying his eyes out, Aviva rushed over to him,

Aviva- Chris what's wrong?!

Chris-* looks up to Aviva then hangs on her like a little child, and cries more*

Martin- Chris Bro! What'swrong?! *seen a picture next to Chris**picks it up* what were you looking at?

Chris- M...m...mmmm...*crying sounds*

Aviva- Chris, what are you trying to say?

Martin- *wide eyed* Mist...

Aviva- what?

Martin- Mist... *hands picture to Aviva* our little sister...

Aviva- *got Chris off her, takes the picture * sister? I didn't know you had a little sister.

Martin- that's because the last time i ever seen her was, two days after she was born... 14 years ago... *still wide eyed*

Aviva- oh, I'm so sorry...

OoooooooooooINoAMITYoPARKoAToCASPERoHIGHooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooopoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mist, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking in the halls, Mist seen something in the shadows and knew it was her dad Vlad, she quickly acted fast, and started yelling at Danny,

Mist- I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DANNY! YOUR THE WORST!

Danny- *jumps at Mist's sudden yelling*

Vlad- *in the shadows, evil laugh flies away*

Mist- *looks to the shadows, seen Vlad was gone* ok Danny you can stop acting shocked.

Danny- i'm not acting, whats with the sudden out burst? What'd i do?

Sam- Danny, Vlad was watching,

Danny- what does Vlad have to do with anything?

Tucker- duh

Mist- he's my dad,

Danny- WHAT!

Tucker- you didn't know dude?

Sam- I thought the whole School knew.

Danny- I didn't.

Mist- *sigh* clueless...

OoooooooooooooooooAFTERooooooSCHOOLoooooooWITHoooooooMISTooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mist- hey Dad

Vlad- why hello Misty...

Mist- Dad we talked about you calling me Misty, I prefer Mist,

Vlad- right of course, anyway, how was school?

Mist- I'm surprised your asking, I seen you in the shadows

Vlad- oh you caught me, so, what did young Daniel do to my special little girl?

Mist- uh... *thinks of a lie* he said how could I be your daughter, he said we have no similar genes,

Vlad- how out rageous, he should know you get most of your genetics from your mother,

Mist- I know Dad, but why do you hate him?

Vlad- because sweetheart, when you both were babies, I was doing a favor for Jack and watching Daniel, I had to do some perfecting with some of my serums one that went horribly wrong my mistake was leaving it in a shot container but Daniel had somehow gotten a hold of it and he stuck it in your arm,

Mist- *jumps a little in fear*

Vlad- when I herd you crying and I seen what Daniel had done, I was lucky he didn't give you the whole shot, otherwise, I could have lost you forever, and that's why you are half ghost and why I don't like him,

Mist- so, your telling me that Danny's the reason I have these powers.

Vlad- I'm afraid so,

Mist- and if he gave me all of the serum, I would be...

Vlad- now, now, no need to think about that, so do you have any homework?

Mist- *thought about what Vlad told her then got mad*actually I do. *walked angerly to her room*

Vlad- *when he knew she wouldn't be able tohear him* I know she's lying to me, but what better way to make the rage strong with a lie *evil laugh*

Meanwhile in Mist's room,

Mist- *in ghost mode, blasting a target board inanger* I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! *blasted the target board again* AND HE HAS THE NERVE TO TRY AND BE FRIENDS! UH! *blasts a hole right through the target board, eyes glowing extreme electric blue, then falls to her bed and starts to cry into her pillow* I thought he was my friend *cry in noises*

Later that day Mist didn't pickup any of Danny's calls, or Sam and Tucker's calls she went to bed without eating dinner.

OoooooooooooooooopooooooooooooooooookoooooooTHEooooooNEXTooooooDAYooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Danny was determined to find Mist and find out what was the deal, he finally found her at her locker, but she looked different, she wasn't wearing her usual purple and black moon and star outfit, she was wearing a black outfit with red lacy sleeves and she didn't have her little pony tail up either, he went he over to her,

Danny- Mist, what's wrong, why didn't you pick up on any of my calls?

Mist- *turned around* don't play dumb you know why, *gave a death glare*

Danny- *seen the red down her cheeks and a big red, "V" on her shirt* I'm not playing, what's wrong? And why were you crying?

Mist- you mean you don't remember almost killing me. *said sarcastically*

Danny- what? Why on Earth would I ever do that? Who told you that?

Mist- oh so am i supposed to believe you'd never hurt me. *said sarcastically *

Danny- yes, but that still doesn't answer who told you.

Mist- *grabbed the collar of Danny's shirt and pulled him face to face and whisper yelled* your the reason I have these ghost powers! *let Danny go and walked to her first period*

Sam- *rushed to Danny* what was her deal, why did she do that?

Tucker- ya dude, what's her deal?

Danny- *still looking in the direction Mist had gone* she said I almost killed her, and that I'm the reason for her ghost powers...

Sam- what? You guys only met a month ago,

Tucker- who could've told her that?

Danny- I have a guess,

Sam and Tucker- who?

Danny- Vlad...

Later after school Danny even though he really didn't want to, followed Mist home, they had finally got there and Danny, to avoid any attenchen turned invisible,

Mist- hey Dad,

Vlad- hello Mist, how was school?

Mist- oh the usual, Danny tried acting like he didn't know what happened 14 years ago.

Vlad- hmmm, why don't you go to your room and I'll make you your favorite dinner,

Mist- ok Dad, *went upstairs, and out of hearing range*

Danny- *went visible* YOU TOLD HER I ALMOST KILLED HER 14 YEARS AGO!

Vlad- why Daniel, what a surprise

Danny- cut the small talk Vlad, why did you tell her that lie!

Vlad- to protect her past.

Danny- past, what past?

Vlad- why the past of her real family of course.

Danny- you mean you stole her, when she was a baby!

Vlad- 2 days old to be exact.

Danny- you know there could be family members that miss her!

Vlad- why Daniel, don't get mad at me, I was only granting a little boy's wish.

Danny- I don't care what you were doing, I'm telling Mist!

Vlad- have you already forgotten, she hates you, as if she'll believe you.

Danny- I'm surprised she'll believe as lie, but not the truth. *flies away*

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok hope you like this chapter, the next one will be about Mist finding out about the real truth, review!

~Frost~


	2. the truth and finding

hi, Frost here with chapter 2 hope you like!

I don't own WK or DP.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later when the rest of the Kratt team found out about the Kratt brothers little sister,

Koki- wow, hold up, are you two telling us there's another Kratt somewhere in the world?

Martin- well, we don't know if she's uh, well you know... *looks to Chris who is still crying*

Chris- *sniffle* the w...worst p...part is th...that we don't know why the guy t...took her... *cries more*

Aviva- Chris, do you have any idea what the guy looked like?

Martin- Aviva, we already asked him that 14 years ago, he didn't see anything.

Chris- *sniffle*actually, I have to confess something...

Martin- what do you mean Chris?

Chris- i thought it was my imaination, when...

Martin- when? When what?

Chris- i seen a man flying away with her!

All- ...

Martin- ya, well uh Chris, i'm sure men can fly.

Chris- i'm not kidding Martin I seen a man flying away with her.

Aviva- did you see any features that would giveus an idea of where to look?

Chris- no actually, just a shadow, but it wasn't like any other shadow.

Martin- what do you mean Chris?

Chris- i mean, the shadow was glowing.

Martin- and by glowing you mean?

Chris- your probly not gonna believe me but, glowing... like a... ghost...

All - GHOST!?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooINooooAMITYooooPARKoooooATooooCASPERoooooHIGHoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Danny was rushing through the halls, he didn't care what Vlad said, he was gonna tell Mist,

Tucker- tell me again why we're looking for Mist.

Danny- because Tucker, Vlad isn't Mist's dad, he stole her 2 days after she was born, and I don't care if she thinks I'm lying I'm telling her.

Sam- so you don't care if she thinks your lying, your gonna tell her anyways?

Tucker- but i have one thing to say on Vlad stealing Mist, thats a new low.

Danny- i know thats why i have to tell her.

Then Danny seen Mist at her locker, he rushed to her,

Danny- Mist!

Mist- *looked at Danny and glaired, about to walk away*

Danny- wait, don't go, i have something to tell you!

Mist- what! Are you gonna try and convince me that you didn't try and kill me 14 years ago!

Danny- no. Yes. Sort of, anyway, Vlad's not your dad.

Mist- really, why should i believe you? *crossed her arms*

Danny- you know Vlad told me you'd say that.

Mist- *froze* when did he say that?

Danny- yesterday, when he told me himself.

Mist- so... so does that mean everything he told me... is a... lie...

Danny- sadly yes, he's lied to you your whole life.

Mist- then if he's not my family... who is?

Danny- *wraps his arms around her as she cried into his shirt* i don't know, but we'll find out.

Sam and Tucker had arrived to see this little moment,

Tucker- uhhh

Sam- should we be seeing this?

Danny Mist- *looked up and quickly seperated and started blushing* see what?! *blushed more*

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooAToooTHEooooTORTUGAoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Martin- hold up, are you saying a ghost took our sister?

Chris- i guess i am.

Jimmy- hey that just gave me an idea of where to look!

Chris- really?! Where?

Jimmy- Amity Park, that town's crawling with ghosts

Koki- i got it! Amity Park, Washigton

Martin- Jimmy, how'd you know Amity Park had ghosts?

Jimmy- theres newspaper articles on ghost attacks there like every week.

Chris- so you think maybe Mist is there?

Koki- if she is, the first place we'd have to look is, *typed on the keyboard* Casper High, where she'd be attending High School,

Chris- does this mean we'er going to look for her?

Aviva- hey, a Kratt's a Kratt, even if we don't know them.

Chris- *started getting happy feet, he couldn't control himself, he picked up Aviva and hugged her* you all are the best!

Aviva- *started blushing at Chris's sudden burst of joy* glad your happy... *blushed more* can you put me down now? *gave a blushing smile*

Chris- *realized what he was doing, started blushing himself* uhhhh, ya, *put Aviva down, blushed more*

Martin- ok... Jimmy! To Amity Park!

Jimmy- rightio Martin! *went to his piolet station*

And they were off!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok so thats chapter 2, hope you peaples like! Btw, if any of you have any idea where Amity Park is tell me! I am aware there is one in Minnseota and one in Alabama, i just went with Washington cuz i found more proof on Washington, anyway, review!

~Frost~


	3. Mist's Family

hi Frost here, ok so HovaStrider has been trying to help me with my story writing, but i'm still going to use the script writing, but i'll do my best to 'paint the picture'

i own neither one of these shows, just Mist

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

it was late at night, Jimmy had set the tortuga to auto piolet, so he could sleep like the rest **(classic Jimmy ^.^) **but Chris couldn't sleep, he was a little over joyed and a little worried, over joyed because they were going to look for Mist, worried because, he didn't know how Mist grew up, if she had grown up with the right people, or what she looked like, so he just kept looking out the window at the stars,

Chris- *sigh* don't worry Mist, we'll find you... *didn't notice Aviva come up behind him*

Aviva- couldn't sleep?

Chris- *jumped a little* uh, ya

Aviva- worried about your sister? *sat next to Chris, rested her head on his shoulder*

Chris- *blushed a little* y.. ya... *blushed more*

Aviva- don't worry, i'd be the same way if it were me in your shoes right now... *leaned on Chris a little more*

Chris- *thinking* 'she'd be blushing like crazy if i had my head on her? oh right the sister thing' *mentally slapped himself* uh, ya, i'm sure any of you would...

Aviva- i guess your right, but you should get to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, we have to search a town for a missing 14 year old Kratt, *gave Chris a teasing smile*

Chris- *blushed more* y..ya i guess your right

Aviva- *giggle* buenas noches Chris *got up and walked to her hammock*

Chris- n...night Aviva *lied down in his sleeping bag blushing like crazy*

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooo**AT**oooo**DANNY'S**oo**HOUSE**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mist didn't want to go back to Vlad, after she just found out he stole her, she didn't want to ever see him again, her and Danny told Jack and Maddie that Mist was staying overnight for a school project, Danny's parents found that believable, so Danny and Mist were in Danny's room looking up some newspaper articles around the date Mist was stolen,

Danny- so your birth date is June 26, 1976?

Mist- that's what I've lived with my whole life.

Danny- so just type in that date, *types on his laptop that date* aaaaand... bingo! got news articles, now we just have to find the one with your name...

Mist- ok.

so they were looking at all the articles there were ones with football games, baseball games, and all sorts of things, but so far nothing with Mist, and just when they were about to give up Mist noticed an article with her name,

Mist- Danny stop! that one, right there! *points to an article at the bottom of the 14th page*

Danny- ok, *clicks on the article Mist was pointing to*

the page was loading and when it was done Danny read,

Danny- **"_Kratt Child, Stolen Two Days After Birth, Family Devastated!"_ **Kratt? is that who your...

Mist- shh, I'm trying to read, *she read on* _**"Mr. and Mrs. Kratt with their two sons, Martin Kratt the eldest, and Christopher Kratt the youngest, were all devastated when their two day old daughter Mist Kratt was taken from them, Police are clueless on the kidnapper, but are determined to find her and bring her to her family, so far little**_** success..."**

there was a picture of the devastated family, two parents and what looked to be an 11 year old boy and a 7 year old boy, all with tears in their eyes, in the middle of the article there was a picture of the baby, Mist had a picture of her when she was a baby in her wallet all the time, so she took it out and compared the two, and... it was an exact match! Mist was speechless, so Danny piped in,

Danny- Mist, are you ok?

Mist- I... I just... I just... can't believe... *eyes start to tear up*

Danny- *wrapped arms around Mist and allowed her to cry into his shirt* that's just Vlad for you, doesn't care about anyone but himself...

Mist- b...but why would he c...c...care for me all those y...years?

Danny- I don't know, but he told me it wasn't his fault that he was only granting a boy's wish...

Mist- what's that supposed to mean?

Danny- I don't know...

suddenly Mist's phone rang, she looked at the caller then shuddered, but answered,

Mist- hello? hi dad. ya I'm ok. I'm just at Valerie's for a school project. yes I know I should've told you. we were busy with the project I didn't get a chance to call. yes I'll be home tomorrow. yes as soon as I can. ok. ok love you. bye. *hung up the phone, sighed*

Danny- *still having his arm wrapped around Mist* let me guess, Vlad?

Mist- *sigh* bingo

Danny- well guess what,

Mist- what?

Danny- tomorrow I'm gonna help you find your bothers,

Mist- what? *eyes wide*

Danny- yep, there is no way I'm letting you live with Vlad anymore, he lied to you your whole life!

Danny and Mist laid on Danny's bed to rest their heads

Mist- *yawn* I guess we could.. *yawn* try... *snuggled to Danny and fell asleep*

Danny- *blushed* uhhh... Mist? *blushed more* you up?

when he got no response he knew she had fallen asleep, he was blushing like crazy, but then he started getting tired, then he fell asleep...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**THE**ooooo**NEXT**oooo**DAY**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Danny and Mist were sleeping together on Danny's bed, and Mist had her arms wrapped around Danny, they were both face-to-face, then they both started to wake up

Mist- *opened her eyes just a little bit, seen Danny inches away from her face, said sleepily* _hi Danny..._ *closed her eyes*

Danny- *opened his eyes just a bit, said sleepily* _hey Mist..._ *closed his eyes*

then they both opened their eyes rapidly, looked the way they were positioned and they jumped and screamed and blushed,

Danny- Mist! why'd you have your arms wrapped around me!?

Mist- I was asleep! how am I suppose to know what I'm doing!?

Danny- *took a deep breath* ok, I won't tell anyone about this if you won't

Mist- deal

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ok and I'm going to leave you all there, mainly because nothing else comes to mind on what to type, oh and btw HovaStrider, not to sound mean but, I read this to one of my friends and she had a picture in mind when she herd it so, I think I'm done with your help, like I said not trying to sound mean,

anyway review all you peeps!

~Frost~


	4. Meeting The Kratts

Hey guys,sorry I haven't updated for awhile, so we left when Mist and Danny just woke up, well enjoy this chapter

I do not own WK or DP, I just own Mist...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mist- ok, that was unexpected...*gets up off the floor*

Danny- tell me about it...*does the same* so are you ready to find your family?

Mist- well... what am I gonna tell Vlad? he'll be wondering where I am...

Danny- umm... can't you tell him you and Valerie are doing the finishing touches on your school project and it's gonna take you awhile till you get back?

Mist- yeah I guess I could...*grabs phone and calls Vlad* hey dad. yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that it's gonna take me awhile to get home. because Valerie and I are doing some finishing touches on our school project. Ok. Ok bye. Love you too. *hangs up, shudders*

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOnoootheoooOtherooolineoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vlad- *hung up* hmm... this school project seems to be takeing an awfully long time... I'm starting to wonder if there is a school project... *gets up* maybe its time I do a little investigating...*two rings appear around his waist, split into two, and he is now in his ghost form* just to protect her... *goes intangible, phases through the wall*

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooWithoooTheooooKrattsooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

JZ was up and piloting the Tortuga and Koki was on her computer but Chris was the first one up, he was by the window looking out it, he couldn't wait to start looking for Mist, his only worries were what she looked like, who had raised her, and if she had taken the right path, his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Aviva with a tired smile,

Aviva- buenos días Chris...

Chris- Morning Aviva, sleep well?

Aviva- yeah, what about you?

Chris-I guess I slept ok..

Aviva- still worried about your sister?

Chris- yeah I am, its just... there's so many questions I need answers to about her...

Aviva- and I'm sure they will be answered, you just have to be patient *smiles reassuringly, placing her hand on Chis's*

Chris- *blushes slightly, looks out the window seeing a sign saying, '_Welcome to Amity Park, a great place to live!_' eyes go wide with happiness* wer're here, we're at Amity Park!

Aviva- *looks out the window and seen the sign as well, smiles* I guess we are

Chris- *rushes over to Martin, shakes him awake*

Martin- *says in a tired voice* come on mom, five more minutes...

Chris- Martin we're here! We're at Amity Park!

Martin- *opens eyes, says tiredly* we are?

Chris- yes we are! *has a huge smile on his face* come on get up!

Martin- ok ok I'm up... *sits up*

Aviva- *giggles at Chris's excitement*

Koki- ok Jimmy, there's a clearing up ahead, we can land there

Jimmy- on it Koki *stears the Tortuga to the clearing and lands*

Aviva- ok Kratt bros, do you have your creature pods?

Chris- yep, we've got everything

Aviva- ok then, go find your sister *smiles*

Chris- we will *smiles* come on Martin! *runs out the Tortuga*

Martin- Chris! Wait! *hopping on one foot to the exit putting on his boot*

Chris- *keeps on running*

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooWithooooMistooooAndoooooDannyoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mist and Danny were walking around town, since it was a Saturday they didn't have to worry about school or being late, the only thing they had to worry about was if any ghosts tried to attack... Mist was lost in thought, what if her family wasn't even in Amity Park? What if she never finds them? What if they don't except her ghost side if they find out? Suddenly her thoughts were interuppted by Danny...

Danny- Mist, are you ok? You seem out of it...

Mist- really? Um..I was just thinking...

Danny- thinking about what?

Mist- about my family... what if they're not in Amity Park? What if I never find them? What if they don't except my ghost side if they find out?

Danny- Mist... *looks into Mist's misty blue eyes with his sky blue ones* we will find your family... don't focus on the downsides... *smiles reassuringly *

Mist- *smiles* ok..I won't focus on the downsides...

Danny- good..

And right when Mist and Danny had stopped looking into each others eyes, something er- someone had ran into Mist..They fell with an Uf! then a man with blond hair in a blue jacket came into the scene...

Martin- Chris are you alright?

Chris-yeah Martin I'm fine...*gets up and helps Mist up* I'm so sorry miss I guess I wasn't watching where I was going...

Mist- oh its fine.. I've been through worse...*rubs arm, which is scraped a little*

Chris- well uhh... my name is Chris and that's my brother Martin *motions to Martin*

Martin- hi *smiles and waves*

Mist- well, nice to meet you, I'm Mist and that's my friend Danny..*motions to Danny*

Danny- *waves*

Chris- w-wait... d-did you say your name was... Mist?

Mist- yeah...

Chris looked into Mist's eyes, they were the same misty blue as when he first seen them, his eyes went wide...

Chris- Mist...*without thinking, hugs Mist with a tear seeping out* I've missed you so much...

Mist was shocked, how did this man know her? Unless... could he...be apart of her real family?

Martin- wait Chris.. are you saying that's... Mist...? Our little sister...?

Danny- wait...Mist... isn't the people we were looking for Martin and Christopher Kratt?

Mist- yeah... that's who we were looking for...

Martin- well... that's us... Martin and Chris Kratt..

Mist was shocked... could she really have found her family? suddenly she found herself hugging Chris back and a tear seeping out of her eye..

Danny- *smiles, thihnking* 'I told ya we'd find your family Mist'

Chris- *stops hugging Mist* I just.. can't believe we found you... its been so long...

Mist- I guess it has...

Chris- *grabs his creature pod, calls the Tortuga HQ*

Koki- *answers* what's up Chris?

Chris- we found Mist *faces his creature pod to Mist*

Mist- *waves slightly*

Koki- Jimmy! Aviva! They found her!

Aviva- they have? *walks over to Koki with Jimmy beside her*

Jimmy- *looks at the moniter eating a slice of pizza, seen Mist* that's Mist?

Chris- yep!

Aviva- why don't you bring her over to the Tortuga

Chris- sure! Be right there!*hangs up* come on Mist, i want you to meet the gang..

Mist- is it alright if Danny comes to? Since all of this is kind of new to me, and he is my best friend, i just feel more comfertable if he's with me...

Chris- sure Mist, if it makes you comfertable, I can understand that..

Mist- thanks, *grabs Danny's hand* ok let's go..

Danny- *blushes lightly*

Martin- come on! *leads the way to the Tortuga*

Chris, Mist, and Danny followed, but unaware to them they were being watched from the shadows, by Vlad...

Vlad- no! She's found them! I've lost her... *thinks for a moment* or.. maybe I haven't *smiles evily, looking at Mist following her brothers*

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok well that's all I got for this chapter... Mist finally met her brothers! :D yay! And what do you Vlad's evil plan be to get Mist back? Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) please review nicely

~Frost


End file.
